The invention relates to an electromechanical actuator, in particular for a gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine. The actuator contains at least one electromagnet having a coil and an armature having a shank and is mechanically coupled to at least one resetting device and is movable between a first contact surface on the electromagnet and a second contact surface.
A known electromechanical actuator (see German Patent DE 196 47 305 C1) has two electromagnets, which each have a coil, and an armature, which has a shank and is mechanically coupled to a spring. The armature is movable between a first contact surface on the first electromagnet and a second contact surface on the second electromagnet. The actuator is disposed in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. When no current is flowing through the coils of the electromagnets, the shank of the armature is positively coupled to a shank of a gas exchange valve. The shank of the gas exchange valve is coupled to a second spring, which acts counter to the first spring, whereby the frictional connection is established between the shank of the gas exchange valve and the shank of the armature. When the actuator is being assembled in the cylinder head, the shank of the armature plate must be positioned exactly in line with the shank of the gas exchange valve. Furthermore, the first and second springs must be compressed during assembly, in order to bring the actuator into the assembly position. If the force necessary for this is not exerted exactly, screw bolts that are usually used for fixing the actuator in the cylinder head, and an associated thread, are subjected to high tensile stresses and may be damaged as a result.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electromechanical actuator that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this general type, such that it can be assembled easily and reliably on a support. A further object of the invention is to specify a method that ensures reliable and easy assembly of the actuator on the support.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an electromagnetic actuator. The actuator contains at least one electromagnet having a coil and a first contact surface; a second contact surface; at least one resetting device; and an armature having a shank mechanically coupled to the resetting device. The armature is movable between the first contact surface on the electromagnet and the second contact surface. A connector having at least one contact element is electro-conductively connected to the coil of the electromagnet and disposed such that, at least during an assembly of the actuator onto a support, the contact element can be electrically contacted by an assembly contacting element.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the connector has an opening formed therein, and the contact element has a region configured as a service contact that is led through the opening in the connector. The service contact, at least during the assembly of the actuator onto the support, can be electrically contacted by the assembly contacting element.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the connector has a housing with the opening formed therein. The service contact is led in an oil-proof manner through the opening in the housing of the connector.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is further provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of mounting an actuator. The method includes providing an electromagnetic actuator containing at least one electromagnet having a coil and a first contact surface, a second contact surface, at least one resetting device, an armature having a shank mechanically coupled to the resetting device and the armature being movable between the first contact surface on the electromagnet and the second contact surface, and a connector having at least one contact element electro-conductively connected to the coil of the electromagnet and disposed such that, at least during an assembly of the actuator onto a support, the contact element can be electrically contacted by an assembly contacting element. The contact element is then brought into electrical contact with the assembly contacting element. Current is passed through the coil of the electromagnet in such a way that an armature plate of the armature comes into contact with the first contact surface. The actuator is then fixed on the support. Then the electrical contact between the contact element and the assembly contacting element is broken.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an electromechanical actuator, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.